


PAX

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [6]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Conventions, Gift Giving, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: The Youtubers attend PAX East and things get a little awkward when fans starts drawing conclusions.





	PAX

Mark felt much better the next morning. Waking up with Jack next to him made it even greater. He still felt a little nervous about the panel, but optimistic, nonetheless.

"Wake up, Jack." Mark said, lightly shaking him.

"Whaa? Mornin' already? I don't wanna get up." Jack whined and burrowed deeper into the covers.

"We have to get ready for the convention." Mark murmured. He kissed Jack's neck and face softly, until he opened his eyes.

Jack squinted as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. "Mmm... Merk." he smiled.

"Jack, I was thinking," they both sat up. "Since the video won't upload until I'm back in LA, we could give everybody a hint or something."

"What d'ya mean?" Jack gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, maybe _you_ could wear the lucky flannel today, and uh... I could wear something of yours?"

"Heh, yeah." Jack chuckled. "I'd like that." he glanced around the room and down at himself, then his eyes lit up.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow. Jack slipped off his blue and green paracord bracelet.

"This is my favorite one." he blushed.

"Jack, I couldn't take that from you..." Mark hadn't expected Jack to trade off something so important. He'd had that same bracelet since the beginning of his YouTube career. It was kinda of like his own good luck charm in a way.

"Bullshit, that shirt o' yurs means a lot ta you, this is a fair trade." he didn't wait for Mark to protest, he took the bracelet and clipped it around Mark's wrist.

Mark managed a smile of gratitude. "Well, I guess we'd better get ready now."

It wasn't long before the two men heard a knock at their door. Mark already knew who it was. He was giving Felix and Ken a ride to the convention.

"Come on guys, we've gotta get there earlier this time, or we'll be mobbed outside the hotel." Felix practically dragged them out when they opened the door. Jack had on Mark's flannel shirt over a black t-shirt. He wore his Septic Eye Sam baseball cap backwards and was sporting a pair of black pants. Mark was just wearing his gray and red hoodie with jeans, but he had his sunglasses that said "ASS" on the lenses, and he proudly donned Jack's bracelet on his arm. Felix just smirked when he noticed the clothing swap.

"We're ready, you don't have to yell." Mark replied.

"Let's go!" Jack agreed. To the group's relief, there were no fans camped out outside the hotel. They piled into the car and were on their way.

When they first arrived, it was badge hour. Only those with the special exhibitor access badge could enter the building. Everyone in their group had them, of course. There were little stages set up everywhere. Some booths had game demos and huge sculptures. In another area there were countless stands where vendors were selling game-related and pop culture novelties.

It was relaxed for a while. They walked casually from booth to booth without any large crowds or lines at any stands. They tried demos of VR games and upcoming titles from various popular companies. The next few hours, however, were more stressful.

There were seas of people, some in costumes, but all filled with excitement. The YouTubers were recognized by others attending the convention and occasionally someone would stop them and ask for a picture. After roaming freely around the grounds for a while, Mark checked the time on his phone.

"We have to meet Bob and Wade backstage for the panel." he said.

"See you guys later!" Felix waved to them and then disappeared into one of the VR tents.

Mark, Jack, Bob, and Wade announced their arrival and began the show. They each walked up to the stage and sat on the two couches.

"Welcome to Markiplier and Friends panel!" Mark hollered into the microphone. The crowd cheered. For the next half-hour, the guys played a round of Cards Against Humanity with a special deck that had been designed by fans, so they incorporated some inside jokes. Some of the cards included were "Jack's highlighter hair", "Mark's third ball", and of course, "Booper Dooper". When there was about half an hour left in the panel, they let some of the audience members come up to a microphone and ask questions. There were surprisingly no Septiplier cracks until a young boy came up to the microphone.

"Jack, why are you wearing Mark's shirt?" there was a chorus of gasps of realization and whooping from the audience. Jack laughed nervously. Mark could feel the awkwardness. He knew Jack didn't want to lie, especially not to a kid, but he didn't want to announce it here and now. They both knew how the fans would react, and that would be too much.

"Are you guys _dating_?" a girl yelled from the crowd.

"Uh..." Jack stuttered and glanced over at Mark.

Bob and Wade shot Mark confused looks. _They_ didn't even know.

"Next question, please!" Mark directed in a panicked tone. He still didn't want the news to get out before his video was uploaded. He should have known the fans would ask these kinds of questions. They spent the rest of the panel trying to answer legitimate questions, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

Then came the signing. The four men sat at a table and hundreds of people lined up to get autographs, take pictures, and give gifts to their favorite YouTubers. The signing went smoothly, but Mark regretted not being able to talk to every one of his fans personally. This was truly the best part of going to conventions in his eyes. He got to meet the people that helped make his job possible. He always felt horrible when there were still people waiting to see him, even though his time slot was over.

After the signing, they had little time to spend at the rest of the convention. It felt like it ended too soon.

While he and Jack waited at the car to meet up with Ken and Felix again, Mark decided to give Jack the gift he'd bought him.

"Surprise!" Mark pulled a box out from behind him and presented it to Jack. They hadn't had much time to shop during the busy day of meeting, greeting, and walking from panel to panel, but he had saw something at a booth he thought Jack would like. He had slipped away to buy it when Jack was  busy signing something for a fan that recognized him while they were roaming the building earlier. Jack had been upset that Mark had "abandoned" him, but he had to get this. He hoped it would make up for his absence.

Jack took the flat black box and pulled off the top. Inside, was a hand-made bracelet with seven pixelated hearts woven into it. This was a nod to the seven souls from one of Jack's all-time favorite games, _Undertale_.

"Aw... Merk! I love it!" Jack swept him up in a hug. He put on his new bracelet and held up his arm proudly.

Moments later, Felix and Ken approached. "Hey bitches, I'm starving! Let's go get some sushi!" Felix hollered.

Mark saw Jack's eyes light up at that idea. "Oh, that sounds good."

"I'm down." agreed Mark. He was also getting hungry and sushi suddenly sounded really good.

"I call shotgun!" Jack yelled.

Ken smirked. "You just wanna sit by Mark."

"This guy?" Jack elbowed Mark. "No way."

On the ride, Jack was reaching into a box of Lucky Charms that a fan had given him as a joke. He always got them when he was at conventions. It was a tradition now. "Oddly enough, ya can't get these in Ireland." he laughed, munching on the cereal. "At least, not in big boxes like this."

"Hey! I told you I was hungry! Gimme some of those!" Felix reached up from the back seat. He desperately tried to grab for the box, but Jack moved it away too quickly.

"Oh, me too!" Ken took a turn swiping at the box.

"Guys, cut it out!" Jack yelled, trying to sound stern, but he just started laughing. He turned around in his seat and began slapping at the other men's hands playfully. Mark just chuckled at his friends and kept driving.

*******

Sunday was a lot like the day before. The loud convention floor, filled to the brim with overly enthusiastic patrons. Game sound effects in the distance and music blaring through speakers around the building. This time, Jack had his own panel to do. He didn't wear Mark's flannel again, but he wore his new bracelet. Mark sat in the front row during his boyfriend's panel and cheered with the rest of Jack's fans, though he tried not to be overly enthusiastic. The signing seemed to fly by so quickly, as did the whole rest of the day. PAX East was drawing to a close and everyone was sad to leave the convention until next year.

 


End file.
